someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Free... AT LAST
Having read creepypastas and watching some on youtube, I found them fascinating. And wondering what the creators of pokemon thought of them. For my 25th birthday I got a 3ds. I was so excited it was pink, a few days later I got a new copy of Pokemon Y from gamestop. I started playing in my car, I got a Fennekin. By the time I beat the Elite four and the Champion my team had become my Dephox, which I had nicknamed Lady, Lunar, my Lucario, Kanto, my Blastoise, Sparks, my Heliolisk, Pixie, my Floette, and Missingno, my Yveltal. Yeah, I named it Missingno, after the rumor that missingno was a bird. I grew a bit bored and didn’t touch it for a day or two. Then heard where I could catch Mewtwo. Mewsire, replaced Pixie. Then I heard about a ghost girl you could encounter, in Lumiose city. Didn’t think too much about it, when I found out you could catch eevee on route 10. Caught one and started breeding. My team was now Missingno lvl 72, Lunar lvl 74, Lady lvl 80, Mewsire lvl 76, and Fairy lvl 1, an eevee. Plus one egg. Then I read about seeing something that resembled Missingno from Red and Blue in Y. I searched for it. Then I finally turned to the internet. I flew to Lumiose city and found it. While I was there I figured I’d check out that ghost rumor. I found the building she was in. She appeared and said, “No, you aren’t the-!” Which was different from what I’ve read online and seen in shots. Then the sprite slided off screen. Why did I get a different message? I searched all the buildings till I found her in a hotel room. I walked up to her to talk. I pressed the A button. The screen went black. Then the ghost girl slid on screen all pixilated like a Lass from Gen I. Then the back of my character slid on the bottom of the screen all pixilated. The bottom screen was black. I was surprised. Was this an easter egg? In the dialogue box that popped up the text was all messed up like catching Missingno in Red and Blue was to do to the saved game. She threw out her first pokemon, the original missingno, lvl 98. I threw out Lunar, missingno used sky attack. One hit KO. Then I threw out Lady, missingno used bite. It knocked her out, it was super effective. I then noticed that missingno gained a level after Lady passed out. I tried to throw out Missingno. The text popped up, “Missingno refused to leave it’s pokeball.” I threw out Mewsire, another bite knocked it out. I pushed the home button on the 3ds, the screen stayed the same. I tried to turn it off. It stayed on. Then the bottom screen lit up it was the face on the ghost girl. Her mouth started moving, but no text box popped up, “What? You don’t like scary things? I’ve been waiting 15 years to be set free.” I dropped the 3ds and yelped. I leaned over it then with my foot shut the 3ds. I figured I’d wait for the power drain. Then I heard yelping in the 3ds. Opening it up the bottom screen had gone back to black. On the top screen Fairy’s sprite was shaking. And the text box read “Fairy was dragged out.” Missingno used double kick. Fairy’s sprite turned and looked at me as it passed out. A text box popped up, “Missingno relented.” I threw out Missingo(Yveltal). I started to cry. And to apologize to my team. A robotic laugh cackled out of the 3ds. “I’ve waited so long.” The battlefield was suddenly in the radiant chamber. Missingno (Yveltal) was drained of all color and the 3D was switched on. “Y is almost the end.” In the spot where the opposing pokemon stands was the ghost girl. She placed her hands in front of her and they blew off. When the smoke on screen cleared away two 3D white hands lvl 50 and lvl 49 floated where she stood. Out loud I screamed, “what happened to missingno?” A text box appeared, “missingno changed forms” The names of the white hands changed to missing and no. They were no longer white they had the pixilated pattern of missingno. Ghost girl slid into frame, “I’ve waited so long, near the end was my chance.” Her hair fell off and her legs gave way. Earth started to form around the pelvis. Under my breath I murmer, “Buried alive. Sh*t.” The eye holes glowed red, using its arms tore away the dress. Again I tried turning off the 3ds. Buried Alive’s head popped up on the lower screen, “I’m free from the past. Set me free for the future. SURRENDER!” Missing and no used helping hand then moonblast. Missingno (Yveltal) passed out. It turned and looked at me, the blue in its eyes drained away. But it didn’t go back into its pokeball. It layed there passed out. Then missing and no used strangle. They flew at Missingno (Yveltal) and wrapped themselves around its neck and melded into it. Missingno(Yveltal) cried out, starting to fight back. A purple light floated in from the bottom of the screen and Mewsire cried out. It was followed by a blue one, Lunar cried out. I started jamming my finger on the run portion of the bottom screen. I realizing Yveltal was absorbing the life force of my party, since it was too weak to fight off the hands. A tanish light, Fairy. Then a red one, I started crying again, “No, no, no. this is a children’s game.” Lady cried out. The screens flickered, Buried alive was eating my trainer. Both screens went black. The game restarted. When Yveltal appeared it had the missingno pixilated pattern all over its body. I chose to continue my game. My character was in her room. The party was only the egg. I went downstairs. Mom was crying in the kitchen area. I went outside. Two gravestones where rhyhorn usually slept. Did Yveltal kill all pokemon? I hatched eevee from the egg. We biked to Lumiose city, along the way all the trainers in the game were on their knees, some shaking with drops shaking off their bodies as if they were crying. It was strange, they didnt aknowlege me when I spoke to them. By the time I got to Lumiose City I went and bought a fire stone. I considered going to Geosenge city, I had another egg at the daycare, so I went and got it. Then I thought of Snowbelle city and the Pokemon village, I back tracked to Lumiose and skated to Snowbelle. There was a gravestone where Abomasnow used to stand. I instead of going to the Pokemon village, I went to Geosenge, I skated up to the crater, Yveltal popped out still all pixilated. At the edge of the crater was the masterball I used to catch Yveltal. I skated up to it, it gave me the option to break the masterball. I broke it. Yvetal cried out then flew off. The pixilation became a cloud then a bird with long legs and a long neck. missingno? I restarted my game a few days later. The opening was back to normal. I recreated my team. Before catching Yveltal I looked for the missingno sighting. saw it then looked for the ghost girl. I got the usual "No, you aren't the one..." I went and found her in the hotel. I cringed as I pushed A. She gave me the usual text about hearing the elevator. I keep wondering how the fight got activated. Man, those at Game Freak have an odd sense of humor. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Original Story